


Smol kitty

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, POV Catra (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Catra hates being called short or small. She wants to just live her life, but everyone else only sees her height as a bad thing. She proves them wrong.OrCatra has short girl problems
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Smol kitty

Catra was not short. Glimmer was short. Frosta was short. Hell, even Entrapta was short. Catra? She refused to believe she was short. Adora was just a butthead.

Catra had always been shorter than Adora, which of course had to be because of their difference in species, and that Adora was also nearly a year older. However, Catra didn't like being reminded of it every day.

————————

Catra hummed. She scanned the shelves, looking for a particular item. The recipe specifically said that it needed white sugar. Catra still wasn't sure what the difference between sugars was, but she knew to follow directions.

If only she could find the damn thing. Seriously, how big was this kitchen? Catra hadn't realized just how much stuff could be stored here. She was combing through every shelf and cabinet.

Sighing, she closed the cabinet she'd just finished looking through. She groaned.

"Ugh! So much effort for a bit of sugar. I just want to bake cookies!" She complained to no one.

Melog, who was sitting on one of the countertops, and watching her, meowed in reply.

" _Must you need it_?"

Catra looked over her shoulder at Melog, who was lazily lounging about, looking at her curiously.

"If I want them to taste right, then yeah, buddy." She retorted.

" _Perhaps, the sugar is located up high_." Melog suggested, looking up at the cabinets.

Catra looked up at the cabinets. Lifted herself up onto the countertop. Standing on her tiptoes, she began to rummage around. Her ear swiveled when she suddenly heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen. A door opened, someone walking in.

"Catra! Get down!"

Catra looked over at who had just entered. Of course, none other than Adora. Adora looked frantic as she walked over to Catra.

"Oh. Hey, Adora." Catra greeted casually, before going back to her task.

Adora placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you looking for?" She questioned.

"Sugar."

Adora watched Catra walk around the countertop, looking in each cabinet. Adora nearly had a stroke when Catra used the sink divider as a stepping stone, to hop over to the other side.

"Cat! You could've gotten someone taller to look for you, or someone with magic."

Catra scowled. She rolled her eyes.

"Nah. I don't need someone to do that for me. I'm capable of doing this myself. You worry too much, babe."

Adora followed her while she looked for the damn sugar.

"Seriously. Where do they keep the stupid sugar?" Catra complained.

She finally spotted it on the top shelf. Fuck. Catra reached up, stretching her body to its full length. She gripped one of the lower shelves to steady herself. The bag of sugar was just out of reach.

"C'mon. It's right there." She muttered under her breath.

"What are you doing now?" A voice came the other side of the kitchen.

Adora and Catra looked behind them. Glimmer and Bow stood there, looking every bit confused but not quite surprised. Catra rolled her eyes and went back to reaching for the sugar.

Adora sighed at Catra's stubbornness.

"She's been looking for the sugar everywhere. It's on the top shelve and I keep asking if I should get it for her, but she's Catra, so..."

Glimmer groaned.

Catra scowled. The sugar pack was suddenly glowing and levitating into her grasp. Catra glared at Glimmer, who was standing with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. Catra huffed and got down, grumbling a thanks under her breath.

"I didn't ask for help, but thanks, I guess." She sassed, focusing on starting baking.

Adora leaned on the counter, watching Catra with a unimpressed look. Glimmer and Bow decided to join the other pair. Glimmer smirked, looking at Catra.

"You're just mad that you're part of the short squad." She teased. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

Catra paused and leveler Glimmer with a glare.

"I'm not short, shortie. You're one to talk, being the shortest one here. I didn't need help. Adora is just paranoid that I'm gonna climb up and then fall and die or something. Not my first time climbing shit."

"All you had to do was ask for me to get it. I can reach it."

Catra shoved Adora's face away.

"Shut up. I'm not using you for stupid shit when I want to do it myself. I don't want to use She-ra either. That's being extra."

Adora rolled her eyes, but said nothing. It was quiet for a moment. Catra stopped. She sighed.

"Thanks for the help, Sparkles." She forced out as if it were painful.

Glimmer snorted.

"No problem, Cat. Now, what are you baking? Can we have some?"

————————————————

Catra blinked. She peered into the hole in the wall. It wasn't too big. Just enough for someone like Melog to fit through. Which is exactly what the issue was.

"Are you sure they went in there?"

Catra looked at Scorpia and Mermista. The two princesses had come to her, claiming that Melog had chased a mouse into a hold that was on the side of mountain. Melog hadn't come back for a few minutes and they were becoming worried. So, Catra.

"Positive." Mermista said. "They squeezed themselves into that thing and we just wanna know if your pet is dead or not."

Catra sighed.

"Fine. You owe me."

Scorpia beamed.

"You got it, Wildcat."

Mermista shrugged.

"Sure. Whatever."

Catra looked back at the hole. It didn't look cramped. Catra shimmied herself through the gape in the rocky surface. It was a bit unnerving, army crawling through a dark tunnel. Catra kept her ears pressed down, eyes forward, trying not to think of the possibility of getting stuck.

She eventually came out the other side, to a decent-sized cave. It was lit by glowing crystals. Catra looked around in awe.

"Woah."

Getting to her feet, Catra inspected the crystals. Picking up a large stone, she turned it in her hands. Catra recognized these. They were rare, but very valuable.

Catra smiled. The others would be so proud of her. Not that she cared. Pocketing the crystal, Catra glanced around.

"Melog?" She called.

A meow echoed back. Catra followed the familiar sound through the cave. She eventually found Melog lying in a corner, playing with the mouse that started all of this. Melog sat up when Catra's presence was made known. Catra giggled.

"Leave the poor thing alone, buddy. Scorpia and Mermista are worried about you. They had me come after you."

" _I made a friend. They were simply showing me this location. It's pretty, right?_ "

Catra looked around at the hundreds of crystals. They glowed a purple and hot pink hue. Sparkles would love it.

"Mhm. Very pretty. C'mon. Let's go tell the others what we've found. Adora would kill me if she knew I crawled through a small, random hole in the side of a mountain to get you. None of them, other than Frosty can get through, so they'd probably blast the whole thing apart to find us."

The two made their way out of the cave. As they crawled through the small tunnel, they could hear voices on the other side. Catra popped her head out of the hole, sunlight hitting her face. Her eyes adjusted to the light.

Catra saw Scorpia, Mermista, along with the rest of the peanut gang, including Micah, all but having a meltdown.

"What if she's stuck?" Scorpia rambled, her pincers on her head. "That hole was tiny. What if she couldn't get through it? What if it led to a cliff and they both fell?"

"What if she died?!" Frosta exclaimed.

Adora was close to having a panic attack, sitting on the grass, Bow and Glimmer trying to calm her down. Only Perfuma, Micah, and Mermista were calm and not even the slightest bit concerned.

Catra lied there, half out of the hole, just watching the idiots she called friends almost convince themselves of her death. It was almost funny, if not almost insulting. How dare they assume she'd let a tunnel take her out. How dare they assume Melog would be stupid enough to chase a mouse through a potentially deadly environment. Catra rested her cheek on her hand.

"You know, I'm a little insulted by your lack of confidence in me." She said out loud, gaining everyone's attention. "I mean, yeah. I've died because I wanted to show off, and because people hated me when I was actively being an asshole, but a tunnel? Cmon."

"Catra!"

Adora was pulling her into a hug.

"You're okay." Adora said in relief.

Catra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Why the panic? I was only gone for like ten minutes."

Adora pulled away, her hands staying on Catra's shoulders.

"Scorpia came and got us after the three minute mark."

Catra looked at Scorpia. The princess shrugged.

"I thought something had happened to you." She explained.

Catra chuckled. She let Scorpia look her over for injuries like the mother hen she was.

"How did you manage to get in there?" Glimmer asked. "That hole is so small."

Catra shrugged.

"It's easy for me. Speaking of that hole, you won't believe what Melog and I found."

Catra pulled out the crystal and showed it to the royal family. Micah looked flabbergasted. He took the crystal and examined it.

"What the...? This is extremely rare. Do you know how much use we can have with this gem?"

Catra proudly smirked.

"Yup, and there's a shit ton more in there."

Micah ruffled Catra's hair.

"You did good, kid. This is an amazing discovery. All cuz you were small enough to fit in."

Catra blushed. She crossed her arms, huffing.

"Whatever. Don't call me small!"

Scorpia fawned. She hugged Catra, squealing affectionately.

"Awww, someone's a smol kitty cat. Yes, you are! You did a good job, kitty cat."

Catra hissed, her cheeks bright pink.

"I hate all of you!" She shouted, grumpily.

Adora giggled.

"Well, I mean. She's not wrong, kitten."

Catra gawked at Adora.

"Betrayal!" She accused.

—————————

This was not how anyone thought the day would go. It was routine trip to the Crimson Waste, checking in on the ex-horde soldiers, along any of the inhabitants that had always resided there. Just to check on how everyone was faring, if any trouble was going on, etc.

Catra was widely known amongst the people who'd lived there long before the end of the war. Her temporary gang was still around, and had volunteered to keep things running smoothly. They weren't so bad. Kyle had met Kyle and they'd gotten along great. It was an interesting conversation for Catra of all people.

Catra was still known for murdering Tong Lashor. Adora and the others still laughed at the name. It also helped Catra since anyone who had witnessed the duel respected her even more that she was on the good side and no longer trying to fuck shit up. However, apparently there's a new bully in town.

The squad were in the saloon, chatting with Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio, along with Catra's Crimson Waste gang. Pretty much just catching up and yada yada. At some point, a small group of people walked in. Catra heard their entrance and glanced up. She raised a curious brow.

At the front of the group was this buff, tall looking lizard dude. He was wearing, of course, a leather jacket, and shades. His posse had the same style, but varied in species. The gang garnered most of the saloon's attention, in a negative way. The gang made their way to an occupied table. The people sitting down scrambled away, the gang shoving their belongings off the table, so they could take their spot.

Catra's eyes narrowed.

Oh. So it's those kind of people. Ugh.

"Who are those boneheads?" She asked, leaning towards her own circle of friends.

Lonnie peered over at where Catra was pointing. She sighed, looking annoying.

"That's Skull Crusher and his gang. They just cause trouble and-"

Lonnie paused when Catra started to cackle. Everyone, except the two mentioned groups, froze at the sound. Catra stood up, clutching her stomach.

Adora raised a brow.

"Um, Catra? Are you alright?"

Catra stumbled over to the table where the gang was sitting, staring at her like she was crazy. Catra tried to catch her breath,

"Skull Crusher, pffff!"

Catra rested her head on the wooden table, banging a fist on the table surface. The Brightmoon squad looked at one another, trying to figure out what was going on. Only Scorpia seemed to have any understanding of what was happening.

Catra managed to calm down enough to look up at the gang. She sighed, tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Man. That's such a stupid name. Skull Crusher. What? Let me guess. You were an edgy teen that "no one understood", right? Dressed in black, eyeliner, self-proclaimed edgy lord. Bullied everyone to look tough, huh?"

Catra smirked.

"Get in line, buddy. You're not the only edgy asshole that's come through here. Alright? And the last guy who thought he could come in and act like a big shot, is dead. He had a stupid name, too. Tong Lashor."

Skull Crusher snorted. He stood up, towering over Catra. Catra stared up at him with a bored expression.

"Are you lost, little kitty?" Skull Crusher smirked. "Why don't you move along and go find a mouse to chase and get out of my saloon, pipsqueak?"

He sneered down at Catra.

"I'd hate to have to hurt a little girl like you, so learn to hold your tongue and maybe put it to better use."

Catra nearly gagged at the gross implication.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm taken and gay as fuck, so unless you identify as She-ra, you're out of luck. You're gonna have to go find a desperate bitch to suck that mini-sausage you call a dick, that is, if you find someone sad enough to want to touch you."

The onlookers 'oooh'd. Skull Crusher wasn't happy at the insult. He reached into his boot and took out a pocket knife. This got Adora and the gang on their feet. Adora summoned her sword, coming up beside Catra.

Skull Crusher smirked.

"Aww, looks like kitty cat needs her friends to protect her." He taunted. "Why don't you take your friends and avoid humiliation, alright short stuff?"

Short stuff? Kitty cat?

Adora looked at Catra. The magicat woman cackled once again, however this one was different. It was maniacal. Adora lowered her sword, raising a brow.

"Catra... don't do it." She warned. "We didn't come here for a fight. We all know what you're capable of and I'm not cleaning up a bloodbath."

Skull Crusher laughed.

"Oh ok, Blondie. What's this little kitten gonna do? Use me like a liter box?"

Catra's smile fell. She pounced onto Skull Crusher, slashing her claws at his face. Skull Crusher screamed in pain. Catra took the whip she had stolen from Tong Lashor. Jumping off of Skull Crusher, she lashed her whip, the leather wrapping around his ankles.

Leaping at him, Catra tackled him, getting him into the ground before springing away. Catra landed on her feet, ready to move in case Skull Crusher retaliated. Skull Crusher grunted on the floor, glaring up at Catra.

"Why, you little twerp!" He roared, struggling to get to his feet.

Catra growled and grabbed a random waiters' tray. She pounced on the gang leader just in time for Skull Crusher to get the whip off his ankles. Catra kicked him in the nose, making him stumble back, clutching the bleeding nose.

"Fucking bitch!" He shouted, holding his nose. "You'll pay for that!"

He seemed to be looking for something.

"Looking for this?" Catra asked.

Skull Crusher looked at her, to see Catra holding his pocket knife, twirling it, a smirk on her face.

"Still think you wanna mess with this little kitty, or do want to keep going? I could do this all day."

Catra looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You'd think people would learn from Tong Lashor."

"What's with you and that dick?" Skull Crusher snapped.

Catra looked at him, face serious.

"I was the one who killed him."

One of Skull Crusher's lackies rushed over to his side

"Let's bounce, boss. I've heard of this girl. She's crazy. Like, actually insane. She doesn't care what you say or do. She'll monologue before killing you. She's a real psycho."

Skull Crusher grunted. He glared at Catra.

"Fine. We're getting out of here. Psychotic bitch can keep this little town."

The gang scurried out of the saloon, trying to maintain any kind of toughness. Once the gang was gone, the saloon erupted in cheers. Catra looked around, surprised by the cheering. Many of the patrons that had known what was going to happen before the fight even began, chanted Catra's name, rallying around the woman.

Catra was pulled into a hug, squeezing her. Catra squirmed in the arms, turning her body around to face Scorpia. Scorpia was beaming with pride.

"That's my Wildcat! You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Catra grinned.

"Thanks, Scorpia. Can you put me down?"

Scorpia placed Catra down, taking a step back. The rest of their group gathered around, half impressed, half just slightly terrified. Adora was both.

"Since when... How did you... what was that?!"

Catra shrugged.

"It's not omy first rodeo, putting pricks in their place."

"That was awesome!" Glimmer shouted. "You totally beat the shit out of that dude."

Bow was one of the ones who were slightly terrified of Catra. He turned to Scorpia.

"Remind me to never fight her. She was ready to murder someone."

Adora crossed her arms.

"Yeah, Cat. You almost killed him."

"But I didn't." Catra quipped. "Plus, you have to admit how badass that was."

Adora blushed, silent for a moment. She pouted, hiding her face. The group laughed. Scorpia grinned at Catra.

"You know, you may be tiny, but you're big."

Catra paused. She smiled bashfully back at Scorpia. Eh. Maybe being on the small side wasn't so bad.


End file.
